Those who walk among us
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: Why do angels help us? What do we do to deserve their help? A girl recives an extrodinary story in the mail but who is the sender?*Undergoing major transformation* A/U and OOC to be expected.
1. Angela

Prologue  
  
What do we call angels in disguise? A demon? And why are they in disguise? To help us? To led us? What happens if an angel falls in love? Do they want to leave when their job is done? I wonder...  
  
Angela flipped the vid disk around in her hand. It looked pretty old compared to today's newer inventions. She checked the brown wrapper again looking for any clues on who sent her this disk. There was nothing except her name and address. Angela shrugged and slid the disk into the vid player and turned it on.  
  
The screen was blank for a few minuets then a voice came over the speakers just a voice no picture. "My name, well my name isn't important anymore all that is, is this story I am about to tell you about a two very extrodinary angels disguised as demons..."  
  
~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@  
  
S.R.:WELL DO YOU LIKE IT SHOULD I COUNTINUE??????????? TELL ME!!!!!! 


	2. Crow&Raven

Chapter1  
  
"We meet angels almost everyday but rarely do we ever see that they are angels. I have meet two in fact, this story is about what were their names... no names are no longer important especially angels names they are meant to blend in with everyday life to be another face in the crowd. Often it is they who are the one's we hate the most, yet they teach us the most important lessons there are to learn...  
  
"The moon is high the night is cold, the day is gone yet night has not come..." Raven hummed gently to herself waiting for her partner Crow to return. She walked softly over to the large window and looked down upon the earth, her large wings brushing gently against the panes of glass. As she looked down upon her father's children, her eyes transformend into haunted mirrors of what was, what had been, and what was to become. Silent teardrops fell from her eyes for the mortals that she had been, once upon a time. She was an angel but no ordinary angel she and her partner were angels that went down to earth and helped confused children find their way again. She heard the door softly opening and the closing her body gently turned around to face Crow. "Raven" he said gently his warm blue eyes taking in her gently. "Crow" she said sighing she could see it in his eyes, they had to go back down again. Trust closed her eyes and turned around shivering a little "I don't know if I can." her voice trailed off, she didn't trust herself to speak. Crow quietly stood next to her giving her emotional and mental strength to lean on. Raven sighed deeply and opened her eyes.  
  
She smiled sadly at him "who is it this time?" she asked. Crow handed her a blue folder and began giving her the details, as she looked it over. "His name is Spike Spiegel age 27 height." "Okay I have it!" she snapped interrupting him. Her eyes immediately softened "I.I'm sorry Crow" Crow nodded softly and went out the door sensing that she wanted to be left alone. Raven waited until the door had closed softly behind him and then broke down crying on the floor. She just didn't know if she could handle it anymore...  
  
~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@ S.R.: ya ya I know another short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise! Mini Me: But how good is your promise?? S.R.: SHUT UP! 


	3. Spike Spiegel

Chapter 2  
  
"When I walk I walk with the blood of innocent in every step..." the woman's eyes opened with fear " Who...who are you?" she asked her voice trembling with fear. The man noticed her trembling and laughed, a laugh that the woman would remember to the grave. "Who am I?" He came close to her and lifted her chin with his hand and stared deeply into her eyes and then he whispered so softly she could barely hear him. " A man who doesn't know if he's alive..." Then he let go of her chin and stood up he turned around and walked to the door. He brought up a hand as if he was saying goodbye and before he could drop it the woman was dead. He stepped out into the normally busy street and light a cigarette while smirking. Nobody was seen on the streets when the Red Dragon's came out to play. He smiled sadistically and began walking up the street and to the black car waiting for him.  
  
The car stopped in front of the Red Dragon's headquarters and the man got out. He waited for his bodyguards to catch up and then walked into the building. Everything stopped the moment he stepped inside. He was the Leader of the Red Dragon Syndicate and his name was Spike Spiegel.  
  
Spike walked into the glass elevator that took him to his private office. He preferred it to be glass so he could see anything and everything that was happening. It gave him an illusion of even more power than he had. And that was the whole reason of Syndicates wasn't it? For everyone and everything revolved around money and power and he was no exception.  
  
Spike stepped out of the elevator into a plush waiting room. He strode across the room and went into his office leaving his bodyguards to guard the door. They closed the doors for him and then he was alone...  
  
~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@  
  
S.R.: I know I know the revised version is even shorter than the other one! But don't worry I will continue on! By the way thanks for all the reviews it inspires me to write even better! Thanks to Blooknaburg and sir-black you guys are the greatest! 


	4. Faye Valentine

I am sooooo sorry that this chapter was delayed I was clogged up by the writer's block. Well I happened to be starting on another fic (Cb of course) and suddenly got inspired in this one! Well it's Ironic I suppose...oh well here's the next chapter..... ~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@  
  
Chapter 3~ Faye Valentine  
  
Her hip's moved in a back and forth motion, taunting the men who dared to walk by her. Her Cherry red lip's curved in a seductive smile; the sunglasses perched on her nose hid the mysterious eyes from the world. Her clothes and manner suggested a whore yet the way she held herself and her attitude told otherwise she was better than them and she knew it. And the lucky few that managed to get close enough to talk to her heard a voice as smooth and cultured as a pearl in a jewelry store window.  
  
She was Faye Valentine, a femme fatal or a bitch as it is said by the woman of the men that got caught in her trap. Her slim, white hand's brushed away the invisible wrinkles in her short skirt and her revealing top. Her black boots made a soft clipping sound as she walked on the sidewalk as her mind was distracted with another problem. How to infiltrate the Red Dragon's 101 'they should really write a book about that' she thought.  
  
Faye stopped in front of the building and lowered her sunglasses. 'Well I suppose the best way is to just go in' she thought and mounted the steps and discreetly checking her Glock 30. She stopped for a moment outside the door's then walked forward opening the double set of doors that lead to the outer office of the headquarters.  
  
Faye's green eyes took in the room before her; it was huge for one thing with a large emblem of a dragon hung on the blood red walls. 'Nice color choice' she thought as she walked over to the front desk. The man looked up at her and blanched "C..Can I help you?" he stuttered out as best he could, since he was distracted by her breasts. Faye laughed silently to herself yet kept a serene facade on her face "Yes I would like to see Spike Spiegel please." She said in a serene voice. That distracted the man from her chest "Mr. Spiegel does not have time for people underneath his station" the man said glaring at her. Faye kept her cool on the outside but inside was fuming ' UNDERNEATH HIS STATION?' she screamed in her mind even though she had never meet this Mr. Spiegel she was about ready to severely maim him.  
  
Faye smirked at the man "Well then I suppose he wouldn't have time for Mao Yenrai's (sp?) daughter?" she asked over her shoulder as she began to walk away. The man's eyes bugged out as he called to her "Wait no stop!" Faye stopped and smiled to herself and turned towards him "Yes?" she called out. "I was mistaken of course you may see him just hold on a moment please." He said and motioned to a row of chairs were she could sit down while she waited. Faye smiled at him and walked over to chairs and delicately sat down to wait. The receptionist quickly buzzed up to the main office and talked rapidly into the phone for a few moments then motioned Faye over. "You may go right up Miss. Yenrai," he said humbly. Faye looked at him sharply "I prefer Valentine if you please" she said with an edge in her voice. The man flusteredly cleared up his mistake "Of course Miss Valentine" he said and motioned to the elevator to her left "It is the top level" Faye sauntered over to it and winked at the man as the elevator door's closed.  
  
A few moment's later the elevator door's had opened and a newly outfitted Faye walked out of the elevator. Her black skirt had gone several inches longer to a few centimeter's above her knee's and the white shirt had gotten longer until it meet the waistband of the shirt, yet a few buttons top button's had been left open. Her hair band had been taken off and the loose hair had been pined up with a black stone. She walked up to the guards who stiffened up and slowly opened the door's for her. Faye smoothly walked in and the door's closed softly behind her.  
  
"Miss Yenrai I presume?" came a voice from the chair behind the desk in the middle of the room. Faye looked up into a pair of differently colored brown eye's "It's Valentine" she said slowly.  
  
~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@~~{(@  
  
Yes I know it's short but pretty good ney? REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and thanks to all my reviewer's, sir-black, Blooknaburg, ExperimentEchoX, kinu, and Mystical Knight. You guys are the best! 


End file.
